


Impeccable

by Nilhenwen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Character Death Fix, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Javert Lives, M/M, Post-Seine, Schmoop, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilhenwen/pseuds/Nilhenwen
Summary: Javert is in something of a fluster while attempting to dress. Valjean can't help but sit back and enjoy.





	Impeccable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this fandom.  
> I hope the characters will resemble something that you recognise.  
> There is literally NO plot. This is an excuse for schmoop.

Javert is somewhat flustered. 

He stands in the middle of the room, haphazardly attempting to tug his shirt over his head. With each passing moment, he grows more and more tangled within its folds. His sounds of exasperation are muffled only by the fabric, Javert himself making no attempt to hide his displeasure. With every twist and tug the situation worsens, and the man is becoming gradually more exasperated by the second. 

Valjean calmly regards him from the armchair. His book lies open in his lap; unread. A hand casually covers his mouth in an attempt to hide his smile but he cannot hide the amusement blatantly dancing in his eyes. 

Javert feels the weight of his gaze, arms dropping to his sides in a motion of displeasure. "And what are you smirking at?" His attempt to look formidable is utterly foiled by the unquenchable mirth bubbling within him. 

Valjean searches for the words, carefully choosing his approach. His eyes dance over the man. "You are impeccable, Javert, in all things. And so it is wonderful to see you for once in such helpless disarray". His smile colours his words. The choice of "helpless" had been dangerous and yet he felt he could chance it... just in this moment.  

He had been correct. Javert almost dejectedly goes back to organising his things; finally straightening his shirt and retrieving his discarded cravat.

"I am only human, you know," he grumbled, but with warmth; he is perhaps even a little pleased though he would quicker die than admit it. 

"Hhmm," Valjean agreed, eyes briefly dropping to the lines of text for a brief moment before returning to the more virile pastures of Javert's form. "With a touch of the divine within". 


End file.
